White Carnation
by Gogatsu no Kaze
Summary: Cinta mereka saling memunggungi. Saling diam dan sama-sama tidak terlihat. Namun cinta inilah yang merupakan awal dari sebuah tragedi/ Yang aku tahu, aku hanya mencintaimu. Dan aku tak pernah menyesalinya, Naruto-kun…/for #NHTD5misconception/warning inside/chapter 3, check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, and Death Chara (not in this chapter)  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**#****NHTD5misconception**

**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**-****WHITE CARNATION****-**

* * *

"Hinata tolong dengarkan aku baik-baik, ya," mata _sapphire_ Naruto menatap tajam Hinata yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sedangkan Hinata mengangguk singkat tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Sudah lima belas menit lebih Naruto terdiam dan perkataan tadi adalah pemecah kebuntuan situasi mereka. Namun nampaknya Naruto masih sulit untuk berkata lebih banyak lagi.

"_Okay_, _ano_…, begini…," rupanya pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu masih mencari-cari kata yang pas untuk diucapkan pada gadis bermata _amethyst_ yang ada di hadapannya kini. "_Eto_…, _argh_ sulit sekali!" geramnya.

"Tenanglah, Naruto-kun," ucapnya dengan nada penuh kelembutan. "Tutup matamu sekarang." Naruto mengikuti apa yang diminta Hinata. "Lalu tarik nafas sejenak dan buang perlahan lewat mulut. Sudah?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ketika ia membuka mata, perasaannya jadi lebih tenang. Kepalanya pun jadi dingin, "_Okay_. Begini, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Jadi, maukah…," pemuda itu terdiam sejenak seperti ada suatu benda yang mengganjal tenggorokannya. Ia berdeham sedikit untuk melegakan tenggorokannya tersebut dan mulai berbicara lagi. "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Naruto menutup matanya, menunggu jawaban dari Hinata. "_Eto_… mungkin mau," akhirnya Hinata menjawab.

"Hinata, kumohon jangan bercanda," rengeknya.

Hinata sedikit terkikik, "Kalau mengurangi rasa gugupmu dan lebih memperkaya kata-kata untuk merayu seseorang, mungkin dia akan menerimamu. Kalau aku jadi dia, mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu sebelum kau membuka mata."

"Hinata!" wajah Naruto bersemu dan wajahnya sedikit ditekuk karena candaan Hinata. Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat, "Jadi menurutmu, Shion tak akan menerimaku?"

Gadis berambut indigo itu memasang pose berpikir, "Naruto-kun, Shion itu sangat dewasa untuk anak seumurannya. Lihat saja penampilannya yang elegan. Jadi cara bicaramu yang bertele-tele itu akan membuatnya bosan dan meninggalkanmu," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" kepalanya ia sandarkan ke bahu Hinata yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Hentikan sikap manjamu padaku. Kalau dia lihat, dia akan salah paham," Hinata menggerakkan bahunya, berusaha mengusir kepala Naruto dari situ.

"Tapi bahumu sangat nyaman. Terkadang bahumu bisa menghilangkan rasa gugupku," kepalanya masih bersandar dibahu Hinata.

Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah. Ia dan Naruto memang sudah saling akrab dari kelas satu hingga sekarang. Berarti mereka sudah berteman sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Hinata sangat mengerti, mengapa pemuda yang juga menjadi salah satu incaran para gadis di sekolahnya itu sangat akrab padanya. Alasannya hanya satu: Naruto ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan Hinata agar tahu bagaimana cara mendekati seorang gadis, yaitu Shion.

Ya. Dengan dirinya yang akrab dengan Hinata, Naruto bisa belajar untuk bagaimana caranya menakhlukkan gadis berambut pirang pucat itu. Sangat menyakitkan memang. Karena Hinata sendiri menyukai Naruto. Dan ia menyadarinya baru-baru ini.

Tedengar suara bel istrirahat telah berakhir, "Naruto-kun, kita harus segera masuk kelas." Hinata menggoyangkan bahu kanannya lebih kencang lagi agar kepala Naruto benar-benar meninggalkan bahunya.

"_Hai', hai'_. Kau ini, kepalaku sampai pusing, tahu," Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Hinata tersenyum, "Salah sendiri bersandar di bahuku." Hinata lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya.

* * *

_**-White Carnation-**_

* * *

Hinata membalik halaman bukunya dengan malas. Ternyata guru pada mata pelajarannya kali ini sedang tidak masuk. Kalau tahu begini, ia tak perlu buru-buru masuk ke kelas. Sekarang ia sudah sangat jarang bertemu Naruto. Kelasnya yang terpisah jauh serta kesibukan masing-masing membuat pertemuan mereka sangat sulit.

"Lagi-lagi dia menemuimu karena Shion?" ucap Tenten yang duduknya tepat di belakang Hinata. Gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu hanya menoleh dan tersenyum tipis tanpa menjawab. "Huh, sudah kuduga," dengus Tenten.

"Dia tak punya urusan lain denganku kecuali yang berkaitan dengan Shion, Tenten-chan," ucapnya lesu.

"Kalau begitu beritahukan perasaanmu padanya. Aku yang melihatnya saja sudah gatal, tahu."

Hinata menghela nafas sejenak, "Aku tak ingin persahabatan kami rusak setelah itu. Naruto-kun hanya menyukai Shion, Tenten-chan."

"Tapi sepertinya dimata semua orang berbeda dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. Tak hanya aku, orang lain mengira kalau Naruto yang bodoh itu tergila-gila padamu. Dan firasatku juga berkata demikian." Hinata mengerti apa yang Tenten maksud. Keakraban mereka memang dianggap lebih dari sahabat oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Bahkan mereka yang tidak tahu hubungannya dengan Naruto yang sebenarnya pasti menyangka kalau mereka sepasang kekasih. Apalagi ketika mereka satu kelas saat kelas dua.

"Aku tak akan pernah mengatakannya, Tenten-chan. Lagi pula, masa belajarku di sekolah ini tinggal dua minggu lagi. Tak ada artinya. Jadi kumohon jangan dibahas lagi, ya." Tenten mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali protes. Penekanan perkatan Hinata yang terakhir tadi menandakan kalau ia sudah tak mau diajak berdebat lagi. Tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak Tenten berkicau agar Hinata mengaku saja pada Naruto. Tapi jawabannya tetap sama. Akhirnya, Tenten kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sebelumnya, membaca majalah yang ia bawa dari rumah.

* * *

_**-White Carnation-**_

* * *

"Hey _Baka_, kau bermesraan lagi dengan Hinata?" ucap Sasuke ketika tak sengaja bertemu Naruto di depan pintu kelas mereka.

"_Cih_, siapa yang kau sebut _Baka_?" sanggahnya kesal.

"Bukankah _baka_ namanya kalau tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan sendiri pada orang yang disukai?" Sasuke berlalu masuk ke dalam kelas, meninggalkan Naruto yang kini tertunduk lesu.

Perkataan Sasuke sangat tepat sasaran. Ia memang orang paling bodoh sedunia yang tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan pada gadis yang disukai padahal gadis itu sangat dekat dengannya. Ya, _agar bisa mendapatkan Shion_ hanya sebuah alasan supaya Naruto bisa selalu bersama Hinata. Gadis yang sebenarnya ia sukai adalah Hinata. Gadis itu telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Namun Naruto terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Lalu, kemajuan apa yang kau dapat hari ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi ketika Naruto duduk di kursinya. Tempat duduk mereka memang bersebelahan.

Naruto hanya bisa diam. Sepertinya ia tak membuat satu kemajuan pun hari ini bahkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Padahal ia sudah bertekad untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, tapi setiap bertemu Hinata topik pembicaraan selalu melenceng ke hal yang lain. Paling sering topik mengenai Shion. Semua itu memang salahnya. Ia sendiri yang berkata pada Hinata kalau ia menyukai Shion. Dan menjadi sahabatnya adalah cara tercepat agar ia bisa mendapatkan Shion. Alangkah bodohnya!

"Kau mau seperti ini selamanya?"

"Berkata itu mudah, Sasuke. Melakukan itu lebih sulit," ucapnya membela diri.

"Kau belum tahu ya, kalau Kiba juga menyukai Hinata? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat mereka berdua bersama. Dan kulihat, Hinata merasa nyaman di dekat Kiba. Kalau kau tak membuat langkah awal yang baik, Hinata akan berakhir bersama Kiba. Apa kau mau?" Sasuke yang biasanya irit suara menasihati Naruto panjang lebar.

Naruto mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Temannya itu tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Naruto menyerah, tapi malah sebaliknya. Namun, pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu bingung. Langkah apa yang harus ia ambil? Selama ini Hinata hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, tak lebih. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Hinata hanya karena pengakuan bodohnya itu.

"Apa aku harus membuatnya cemburu, ya?" Naruto mengusap-usap dagunya, ia berpikir.

"Mana mungkin dia bisa cemburu. Memangnya kau yakin kalau ia juga menyukaimu?" sambar Sasuke seenaknya.

Temannya yang satu ini memang paling pandai membuat suasana hati seseorang menjadi buruk. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, benar juga yang dikatakan Sasuke. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang Hinata rasakan terhadapnya. Mana mungkin gadis itu akan cemburu? Tapi apapun layak dicoba. Demi mendapatkan Hinata.

* * *

_**-White Carnation-**_

* * *

Naruto menunggu Hinata di depan kelas gadis itu. Ia mengetukkan jarinya ke dinding untuk mengusir rasa bosan dan rasa jengah karena terus dipandangi setiap siswi yang lewat. Ia merasa bagaikan satwa yang hampir punah di kandang kebun binatang, "Hinata, kau lama sekali," gerutunya pelan.

Tak lama kemudia gadis itu muncul dengan Tenten yang berjalan disampingnya. Langsung saja ia melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata, dengan senyuman khasnya yang bisa membuat siapapun meleleh, "Yo, Hinata!"

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam melihat Naruto yang menunggunya. Ini tidak biasanya. Sedangkan Tenten hanya bisa memberikan tatapan malasnya pada kedua orang itu. Gadis berambut coklat itu gemas dengan sikap Hinata dan juga pemuda _blonde_ yang di depannya kini.

"Sepertinya dia ada perlu denganmu, Hinata. Ah, sepertinya mengenai Shion lagi," sindirnya. Gadis indigo itu lalu menyikut pelan lengan Tenten dan memberinya tatapan _'kumohon diamlah'_.

"Hinata, jangan bilang kalau dia-" Naruto tak melanjutkan perkataannya yang terakhir.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, "_Gomen_, Naruto-kun. Tenten-chan sahabat baikku. Tak ada yang bisa kututupi darinya."

"Aku yang mendesak Hinata agar menceritakan semuanya. Jangan salahkan dia," bela Tenten. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang tanpa Hinata. Kalau begitu, _jaa mata ne_," Tenten meninggalkan mereka yang masih berada di depan pintu kelas. "Kalian berdua bodoh. Kalau saling suka seharusnya diungkapkan, bukan disembunyikan," gerutunya seraya berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

* * *

_**-White Carnation-**_

* * *

"Yang mana, ya?" Naruto dan Hinata saat ini sedang berada di toko pernak-pernik. Sebelum mereka sampai di tempat ini Naruto memang sudah mengatakan pada Hinata kalau ia ingin membeli sesuatu untuk hadiah seseorang.

"_Kirei_," gumam Hinata ketika melihat kalung berliontin dengan bentuk tetesan air.

"Wah, kau pintar sekali memilih hadiah. Tak salah aku mengajakmu," tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di belakang Hinata yang sedang memandangi kalung tersebut.

"Eh?" Hinata tertunduk malu. Wajah Naruto terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku akan ambil yang ini. Shion pasti suka."

Jantung Hinata bagaikan berhenti seketika. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan pelan. Tangannya sedikit gemetar. _'Ah, sudah pasti hadiah yang dia beli itu dia berikan pada Shion,_' lirih batinnya yang kini terasa sakit.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi diam?" tanya Naruto. Ditangannya sudah ada kalung berliontin tetesan air tersebut. Kalung itu sangat indah. "Maukah kau mencobanya untukku?"

Ingin menangis rasanya ketika memakai benda yang ingin diberikan orang lain dari orang yang disukai. Namun Hinata menutupi itu semua dengan senyuman manisnya. Naruto mendekat dan memakaikan kalung itu di lehernya.

Terdengar suara nafas yang tertahan dari keduanya ketika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Panas menjalar seketika di tubuh keduanya. Mereka berdua berusaha saling menyembunyikan debaran jantung. Tapi tak mungkin, suaranya begitu kencang dengan jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. Namun keduanya sama-sama tak menyadari, karena sibuk dengan debaran jantungnya masing-masing.

"Kalung ini nampak lebih indah di lehermu, Hinata," ucap Naruto seraya menatap Hinata.

Pipi Hinata bersemu merah. Tapi ia kembali teringat kalau kalung ini bukan miliknya, "Tapi ini bukan milikku." Jari lentiknya melepas kalung tersebut lalu memberikannya pada Naruto.

Ada rasa sakit di dada Naruto ketika Hinata mengucapkan kata tersebut. Sebenarnya kalung yang ia beli sekarang memang untuk Hinata. Tapi lagi-lagi ia berdalih bahwa kalung itu akan ia berikan pada Shion. "Ya," balasnya singkat. Ia pun berjalan ke meja kasir untuk membayar kalung tersebut tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Argh, bodohnya ia!

"Hey, Hinata. Be-besok aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku," ungkapnya tiba-tiba.

"Pada akhirnya bukankah kau juga harus melakukannya, Naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata yang berusaha menanggapi setenang mungkin.

Tak ada percakapan lagi antara keduanya ketika mereka keluar dari toko tersebut. Mereka berdua berpisah di depan stasiun. Hinata melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan naik kereta karena rumahnya yang berada di kota sebelah, sedangkan Naruto mengambil sepedanya yang sengaja ia titipkan di tempat parkir untuk pulang ke rumah.

* * *

_**-White Carnation-**_

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Holla, minna! Pada kaget ya kalo Kaze muncul publish fic baru?

Muahaha, gomen-gomen. Ini khusus event NHTD aja kok

Setelah itu, Kaze akan kembali bersemedi di Gua Ryuichido

Fic ini sedikit sekali, terlalu pendek. Yup! Anda benar! Karena fic ini akan aku bagi ke dalam dua chapter dan satu epilog. Jadi yang suka sama cerita multichap, jangan kecewa dulu

Yosh, terus dukung aku untuk membuat fic-fic yang lebih baik dan bagus lagi ya!

Adios!

*NB: Terimakasih untuk teman-teman FB-ku yang sudah mensupport dalam tiap penulisan karyaku. Walaupun biasanya hanya berupa candaan, tapi itu sangat berarti buatku. Arigatou gozaimasu!


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata hanya tertunduk ketika ditatap marah oleh Tenten. Tangannya saling berkait menandakan kalau ia sedang dilanda kekalutan yang luar biasa. Apalagi sahabatnya itu, sekali lagi, sedang menatapnya dengan marah. Bagaimana tidak? Tenten baru saja mendengar dari Hinata kalau si Bodoh Naruto akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Shion hari ini. Di depan Hinata pula.

Walaupun Tenten tidak begitu mengerti apa yang Hinata rasakan saat ini, karena memang ia sangat minim dalam urusan percintaan, tapi setidaknya ia bisa paham melalui _gesture_ tubuh Hinata yang mengatakan kalau ia sedang bersedih.

"Lalu, kau mau membiarkannya begitu saja?" tanya Tenten sekali lagi. Pertanyaan tadi memang sudah berkali-kali ia tanyakan pada gadis bermanik _amethyst_ disampingnya itu, namun hanya dibalas anggukan kepala yang lemah. "Kalau kau tidak berani mengatakannya, biar aku saja yang bilang padanya kalau kau itu menyukainya," Tenten hendak pergi dari tempat mereka duduk, namun langsung ditahan Hinata.

"Jangan," lirihnya. Tak lama terdengar suara isakan dari bibir _peach_ mungilnya.

Tenten menghela nafas panjang dan memijat dahinya. Frustrasi. Walaupun bukan dirinya yang dilanda masalah, tapi ia juga turut merasakannya. "Aku hanya berharap kau tak akan menyesali keputusanmu. Apalagi kau akan pindah dari sekolah ini. Dan, oh, apakah Naruto tahu?"

"Belum," Hinata masih menangis. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk memberitahukan padanya."

Tenten mendengus kesal, "Kau itu terlalu pengecut, Hinata." Terkesan kejam memang, namun kesabaran Tenten juga ada batasnya. Sahabatnya ini memang sangat keras kepala, "Setidaknya kau harus berpamitan padanya sebelum pergi. Kalau kau jadi dia, apa yang kau rasakan ketika temanmu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa berpamitan?"

Hinata menekuk kedua lututnya, menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya diantara lipatan tangannya. "Pasti akan aku katakan, Tenten-chan. Tapi aku belum siap sekarang."

"Terserah kau saja, lah!" ucapnya kesal seraya berlalu meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di atap sekolah.

Hinata kembali memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Tenten. Apakah ia akan benar-benar rela kalau Naruto tak mengetahui perasaannya? Apakah ia rela, jika Naruto bersama dengan orang lain? Apakah ia rela jika senyuman cerianya itu ditujukan bukan padanya? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hati Hinata sakit.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan semilir angin yang membelai lembut rambut indigonya yang ia gerai bebas. Ia rasakan hawa musim semi di pori-pori kulitnya. Ah, seharusnya musim semi menjadi musim yang membahagiakan. Kenapa ia malah dirundung duka seperti ini?

"Loh, Hinata?" Suara _barritone_ khas laki-laki terdengar dari arah pintu masuk atap sekolah.

Reflek kepala Hinata langsung menoleh ke asal suara, "Ki-Kiba-kun." Wajahnya buru-buru langsung ia sembunyikan lagi diantara lipatan tangannya. Ia tak mau Kiba melihat wajahnya yang habis menangis.

"Kau…menangis?" terdengar suara langkah Kiba yang mendekat kearahnya. Kiba berjongkok di depan Hinata. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap helai indigonya. "Apa sedang ada masalah? Biasanya Tenten selalu bersamamu."

Tangan Hinata membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata yang masih ada di pipinya. Ia lalu tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan, "Aku tak apa-apa, Kiba-kun. Hanya sedikit tak enak badan," kilahnya.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu? Katakan saja, Hinata. Kita 'kan berteman," tawar Kiba.

"Aku tak apa-apa. _Arigatou_, Kiba-kun," Hinata menatap langsung mata Kiba. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda penyuka anjing itu terlihat salah tingkah.

"O-oh begitu, ya? Ka-kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan untuk bercerita padaku, Hinata," Kiba memberikan senyuman riangnya pada Hinata. Sedangkan gadis itu membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Kiba memang teman yang sangat baik, selain Naruto tentunya. Mereka akrab karena memang saat ini mereka teman sekelas. Ketika Hinata sedang tak bersama Naruto, Kiba selalu menemaninya. Ketika gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu dilanda masalah, Kiba selalu membantunya. Walaupun bantuannya malah semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Contohnya saja ketika Hinata ditugaskan wali kelasnya untuk berbelanja kebutuhan kelas dan Kiba membantunya. Mereka nyaris saja dikejar preman karena Kiba yang berusaha melindungi Hinata dari tatapan-tatapan mesum para preman jalanan tersebut. Namun apapun itu, Hinata sangat bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Kiba.

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: TYPO and OOC**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**#****NHTD5misconception**

**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**-****WHITE CARNATION****-**

* * *

Naruto berlari disepanjang koridor. Ia tak peduli dengan teriakan orang-orang yang menyuruhnya agar tak berlarian dikoridor sekolah. Masa bodoh dengan semua itu, ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Hinata. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia telah sampai di depan kelas gadis itu. Nafasnya memburu. Ia diam sejenak berusaha secepat mungkin untuk mengatur nafasnya agar normal seperti biasa. Dengan perlahan, kepala Naruto melongok ke dalam kelas. Manik _sapphire_nya mencari-cari sosok gadis yang ia ingin temui tersebut.

"Eh, tak ada," gumamnya ketika ia tak menemukan sosok Hinata disana. Biasanya gadis itu selalu makan bekalnya di kelas. Kemana dirinya sekarang? Naruto memejamkan matanya, mencoba menebak keberadan Hinata saat ini.

"Minggir!" suara bentakan membuat Naruto membuka mata kaget.

"Tenten?" ucap Naruto ketika mengetahui siapa yang membentaknya. "_Ano_, dimana Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengannya?" balas Tenten sinis.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tahu kalau Tenten memang sedikit kasar. Namun Naruto tak pernah dperlakukan seperti ini olehnya. "Apapun urusanku dengan Hinata bukan urusanmu. Jadi kumohon katakan dimana Hinata."

"Benar apa yang kau katakan, urusanmu dengan Hinata bukan urusanku. Tapi apakah urusanmu dengan Shion menjadi urusan Hinata juga?" Tenten melipat kedua tangannya di depan. "Aku tak mengerti. Kau ini bodohnya keterlaluan, dasar _Baka_!" bentaknya.

Ucapan Tenten sangat telak mengena Naruto. Ya, ia sangat menyadari kalau sebenarnya urusannya dengan Shion bukan urusan Hinata. Tapi inti dari semua kelakuannya adalah mendekatkan diri dengan Hinata, bukan pada Shion. Namun caranya saja yang salah. "Ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan padanya. Kalau tidak, aku akan menyesalinya seumur hidup."

Sebenarnya Tenten sama sekali tak mau memberitahukan keberadaan Hinata saat ini pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya kini. Ia takut Naruto makin menyakiti Hinata. Tapi sepertinya hal yang ingin disampaikan Naruto benar-benar penting. Jadi, ia mengesampingkan egonya kali ini. "Terakhir kali aku meninggalkannya, dia berada di atap sekolah. Hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahu," ucap Tenten seraya berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

Tanpa diberikan aba-aba lagi, Naruto langsung berlari menuju atap sekolah yang berada di lantai empat. Ia tak peduli lagi betapapun lelahnya ia, sungguh tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah melihat wajah Hinata. Entah mengapa Naruto jadi ketergantungan melihat wajah Hinata tiap hari. Walaupun hanya lima detik saja.

Langkahnya semakin ia percepat ketika ia melihat pintu menuju atap sekolah. Dengan nafas yang satu-dua, ia berlari dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ketika sampai depan pintu, ia berhenti sejenak. Berusaha untuk mengontrol nafasnya lagi.

"Hina-" langkahnya terhenti, tenggorokannya pun tercekat seketika. Matanya membelalak dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Hinata tak sendirian, ia bersama orang lain. Bersama Kiba. Dan niat awal yang Naruto tujukan untuk Hinata, dalam sekejap hilang bagai ditelan angin.

* * *

_**-White Carnation-**_

* * *

"Apa benar kau tak mau kubawa ke UKS? Wajahmu semakin pucat, Hinata," tangan Kiba berada di dahi Hinata. Mengecek suhu tubuh gadis yang ada di depannya itu.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Tak apa, Kiba-kun. Hanya sedikit lelah saja. Aku tak selemah itu."

Angin dingin awal musim semi kembali berhembus. Walaupun Hinata memakai _sweater_, tapi tetap saja ia kedinginan. Kedua tangannya lantas memeluk tubuhnya untuk sedikit memberikan kehangatan. "Sebaiknya kita ke kelas saja. Diluar masih dingin," ucap gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

Kiba mengangguk lalu menjulurkan tangannya, mencoba membantu Hinata untuk berdiri, "Kau benar. Anginnya sangat dingin dan kencang."

Hinata membalas uluran tangan Kiba. Namun ketika baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari atap sekolah, ia berhenti. Matanya melihat Naruto yang sedang mematung tak bersuara di depan pintu masuk. Ekspresi pemuda itu tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Hinata melihat ada kemarahan, kekalutan, keterkejutan, dan rasa sakit disana. Melihat Naruto yang seperti itu membuat hati Hinata kembali sakit, entah mengapa.

"Yo, Naruto!" sapaan Kiba pada Naruto menyelamatkan mereka dari kecanggungan mendadak yang terjadi.

"Y-yo, Kiba," balasnya. Matanya masih menatap Hinata yang saat ini memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Disini dingin. Lebih baik di dalam kelas," kedua tangan Kiba mengusap-usap tubuhnya sendiri, menandakan kalau di tempat itu memang benar-benar dingin.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada Hinata," ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Hinata yang kini sudah beralih menatapnya juga.

"Kalau ini sangat rahasia, sebaiknya aku pergi duluan sa-"

"Tidak," sergah Naruto sebelum Kiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku juga ingin kau mendengarkannya."

Cuaca hari ini dingin. Sedingin tubuh Hinata saat ini. Sebenarnya ia tak siap mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto, tak akan pernah siap. Padahal ia sudah tahu apa yang ingin pemuda itu katakan. Pasti mengenai Shion. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak kuat mendengarnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," ucap Kiba. Pemuda pecinta anjing itu melihat adanya aura ketegangan diantara kedua orang di depannya itu. Sebenarnya ia merasa canggung ada disana. Namun karena Naruto memintanya untuk tetap tinggal, ia menurutinya. Lagipula ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Naruto katakan pada Hinata. Gadis incarannya.

Mata Naruto menatap lekat-lekat _amethyst_ Hinata. Ini tatapan serius dan dingin, bukan tatapan hangat yang biasanya Naruto berikan untuknya, "_Ne_, Hinata, kau masih ingat dengan perkataanku yang kemarin?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Hinata mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebisa mungkin. Ia berkali-kali menelan ludahnya untuk membuat tenggorokannya yang kering kembali basah. Dirinya saat ini adalah percampuran antara rasa gugup, takut, gelisah, dan sedih. Sangat berantakan.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi saksinya, Hinata," ucap Naruto. Terdengar nada pilu dari sana. Kiba mungkin menyadarinya, tapi Hinata tidak.

"Saksi?" tanya Kiba.

"Hari ini sepulang sekolah, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada…" Naruto menatap mata Hinata sekali lagi. Pada mata _amethyst_nya yang penuh dengan misteri, "…Shion," lanjutnya seraya menutup matanya.

Jangan menangis! Satu-satunya yang ada dipikiran Hinata saat ini adalah jangan menangis. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia punya, ia memegang bahu Naruto dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, "_Ganbare_, Naruto-kun."

Ada perasaan dimana Naruto ingin Hinata menghentikannya. Ia ingin Hinata untuk mencegahnya berada disisi Shion. Tapi sepertinya, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar. Hinata hanya menyukainya sebagai teman, tak lebih. Pemuda itu lantas mengangguk lemah untuk membalas ucapan semangat dari Hinata.

"Disini dingin, Naruto-kun. Sebaiknya kau juga masuk ke kelas," ucap Hinata seraya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kiba mengikuti Hinata juga untuk masuk ke dalam.

Tangan Hinata bergetar hebat. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk menahan air mata agar tidak jatuh. Bodohnya ia! Padahal tadi adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto. Namun penyesalanpun tak ada gunanya. Karena ketika ia kembali, Naruto sudah terlanjur jauh darinya.

Sedangkan bagaimana dengan Naruto? Ia masih terdiam. Terkejut dengan apa yang ia ucapkan pada Hinata. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Ia menggeram marah pada dirinya sendiri, "_Kuso_!" umpatnya.

Saat melihat Hinata yang berduaan dengan Kiba, Naruto jadi gelap mata. Hal yang seharusnya ia tidak ucapkan, malah ia lontarkan. Ia sangat membenci dirinya saat ini. Mengapa ia bilang kalau dirinya akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Shion? Mengapa ia diam saja ketika Hinata malah menyemangatinya? Mengapa ia tak bisa menghentikan langkah Hinata ketika gadis itu meninggalkannya disini? Ketegasan atas pertanyaan perasaan Hinata padanya itu bagaikan terjawab ketika Hinata telah melewati pintu dan meninggalkannya.

* * *

_**-White Carnation-**_

* * *

Hinata, Kiba, dan Tenten berada diantara kerumunan orang disana. Sebenarnya Tenten malas ketika Hinata mengajaknya kesini. Lagipula ia berpikir, apakah sahabatnya yang satu itu akan kuat melihat pemuda bodoh yang kini sedang memegang tangan Shion itu menyatakan perasaannya di depan umum? Di depan semua warga sekolah.

Tapi ia selalu ingin berada disisi Hinata kapanpun Hinata inginkan. Apalagi saat ini adalah saat-saat paling menyakitkan bagi Hinata. Setidaknya sebagai sahabat, Tenten bisa sedikit memberikan dukungan moril pada sahabatnya tersebut. Ia lalu menatap sinis pada dua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian kerumunan disana. Terutama pada sang pemuda berambut _blonde_.

"_Arigatou_, Tenten-chan," suara Hinata lemah dan bergetar. Tenten melihat Hinata dengan penuh rasa simpati. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang gadis yang kuat, sekaligus bodoh.

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Apalagi disaat-saat seperti ini. Itu 'kan gunanya sahabat?" jawab Tenten. Rasanya ia ingin mengamuk dan menghajar Naruto sekarang juga. Mengetahui bahwa ia suka pada Shion saja sudah membuat Hinata sakit. Sekarang malah si Bodoh itu ingin Hinata menjadi saksinya ketika ia menyatakan perasaan pada gadis lain. Bukankah itu sama saja menusuk Hinata dua kali ditempat yang sama?

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata, memastikan kalau Hinata benar-benar ada disana. Shion yang kini ia genggam tangannya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung sekaligus terkejut. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu tak mampu berkata apapun tentang perlakuan Naruto yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"_A-ano_, Naruto-kun, sebenarnya ada apa kau menarikku kesini? Kita sedang dilihat banyak orang," Shion menatap kesekelilingnya yang penuh dengan teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku," ucapnya singkat, tajam, dan tepat sasaran.

"Eh?" mulut Shion sedikit terbuka ketika Naruto mengatakan hal itu.

Tak hanya Shion, orang-orang yang saat ini mengerumuni mereka jadi ikut riuh. Ada yang bersorak _'terima saja'_ ada juga yang bersorak _'jangan terima, dia itu bodoh'_. Suasana sekolah sore itu berubah ramai karena pernyataan cinta Naruto yang sangat fenomenal.

Tangan Hinata reflek menggenggam tangan Tenten, mencari kekuatan disana. Tenten menoleh ke arah Hinata yang ada disampingnya. Sahabatnya itu terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar dan berkeringat. Dan suhu tubuhnya sangat panas. Ia lalu menatap Naruto dan Shion dengan tatapan mengutuk. Berani-beraninya ia membuat Hinata menderita seperti ini!

Sementara sang tokoh utama yang berada di tengah kerumunan nampaknya sedang berbahagia. Atau terlihat, hanya Shion yang berbahagia. Naruto masih menunjukkan raut wajah dinginnya walaupun pernyataann cintanya berhasil. Ini aneh! Tak ada senyuman terukir di paras tampan Naruto.

Mata _sapphire_ Naruto kembali tertuju pada Hinata. Tatapannya sangat dingin dan kosong. Ia melihat Hinata diantara Kiba dan Tenten yang juga menatap lurus ke arahnya. Naruto yang biasanya _hyperactive_ jika bertemu Hinata, berubah diam.

Hanya pada Hinata, tatapannya hanya tertuju pada Hinata. Bahkan Shion yang disampingnya benar-benar ia abaikan. Ia melihat kalau Hinata tersenyum. Dan rasa sakit itu kembali lagi. Senyuman Hinata kini hanya memberikan rasa sakit padanya. Ia sangat mencintai Hinata. Sangat.

"_Omedetto_, Naruto-kun," gumamnya pelan. Hinata lalu menoleh ke arah Tenten dan Kiba, "Tenten-chan, Kiba-kun, ayo kita pulang," ajak Hinata. Namun baru beberapa langkah Hinata meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang, semua berubah menjadi gelap. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah suara Naruto yang berteriak panik memanggil namanya.

* * *

_**-White Carnation-**_

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Orang-orang yang tadinya sering membicarakan kejadian itu kini kembali seperti biasa. Peristiwa fenomenal itu kini dianggapnya kejadian biasa. Waktu berlalu dan haripun berganti. Kejadian itu terasa bagaikan mimpi.

"_Konichiwa_, Naruto-kun," sapa Hinata ketika bertemu dengan Naruto ketika ia baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan.

Naruto menoleh kaget ke arah Hinata. Ia pikir Hinata menghindarinya setelah pengakuan cintanya terhadap Shion. Ternyata tidak. Ada rasa bahagia dan sedih dibenaknya, "_Ko-konichiwa_, Hinata," balasnya dengan gagap.

"Bisa minta waktumu sebentar?"

Naruto terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawabnya dengan apa. Tapi ia harus menjawabnya bukan? Sekarang bisa berduaan dengan Hinata itu hal yang langka, "_E-eto_…"

"Ah, kau merasa tak enak dengan Shion, ya?"

Buru-buru Naruto menggeleng, "Bukan, bukan itu. Aku tak peduli asalka-"

"Dia itu sekarang kekasihmu, Naruto-kun," potong Hinata. "Aku harus minta izin dulu padanya." Belum sempat Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya ke tempat mereka sering berbincang dulu.

Angin hari ini tak sedingin angin beberapa hari yang lalu. Cuacanya pun cerah berawan. Naruto dan Hinata duduk di bawah pohon yang tertanam dekat gedung serba guna sekolah. Pohon tempat pertemuan rahasia mereka.

"Kau sudah sehat, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sebagai pembuka percakapan mereka kali ini.

Hinata mengangguk, "Sudah. _Gomen_ sudah membuatmu khawatir, Naruto-kun." Memang Hinata tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu penuh setelah pingsan waktu itu. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah lagi.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Seperti sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Tak banyak orang yang lalu-lalang disini karena letak gedung serba guna yang jauh berada di belakang sekolah. Disini tempat yang menyimpan banyak memori antara mereka berdua. Memori yang tak mungkin mereka berdua bisa lupakan.

"Naruto-kun."

"_Hn_?" Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata. Ke arah gadis cantik yang hingga saat ini masih ia cintai setulus hati.

"Aku harap kau tak akan marah dengan apa yang ingin kusampaikan," ucapnya pelan.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" perasaan takut dan penasaran menggerogoti hati Naruto.

"Minggu depan aku akan pindah sekolah."

Dahi Naruto mengernyit. Rahangnya menegang menahan geraman. Pindah? Itu artinya ia tak bisa bertemu Hinata lagi di sisa-sisa waktunya di kelas tiga ini. Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ini bohong…'kan?

"Ke-kenapa mendadak sekali? Bukankah kalau pindah sekolah itu diperlukan waktu yang lama dalam pengurusan berkas?" ucap Naruto tergagap.

"Ayahku sudah mengurusnya ketika awal tahun ajaran baru. Sekarang semuanya sudah beres," jelas Hinata. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan ditiup angin.

"Kau mau pindah…kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Inggris. Aku akan belajar di sekolah kenalan ayahku disana," Hinata menatap Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"_Uso_," gumamnya. "Kau bohong, 'kan?" tiap kalimat yang Hinata ucapkan bagaikan sembilu yang menyayat dirinya.

Hinata menggeleng lemah, "Sayangnya, tidak." Kepalanya tertunduk, menatap kedua tangannya yang kini berada dipangkuannya.

"Selain aku, siapa lagi yang sudah tahu? Apa Kiba sudah tahu?" ada nada kecemburuan dan amarah dari pertanyaan Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Hinata menggeleng, "Yang tahu hanya Tenten-chan dan guru-guru yang mengurus berkasku. Selain mereka, hanya kau yang tahu. Selebihnya tidak."

Hinata lalu mengatakan sesuatu lagi pada Naruto. Namun pikiran Naruto yang terlanjur kacau membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi pada apa yang Hinata ucapkan. Singkatnya, ia tak mendengarkan perkataan gadis yang berada disampingnya itu sama sekali.

* * *

_**-White Carnation-**_

* * *

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hinata," ucap Tenten seraya memeluk Hinata. Mata coklatnya banjir air mata.

Hinata balik memeluk Tenten, "_Hai', hai'_," ucapnya lembut menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Minggu awal di bulan Mei, Hinata resmi meninggalkan sekolah. Hari ini adalah saat-saat terakhirnya ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah. Tempat yang memberikan banyak kenangan manis sekaligus pahit untuknya. Teman-teman sekelasnya ikut juga untuk mengantar kepergiannya di gerbang sekolah.

Manik _amethyst_nya melihat ke sekeliling tempat. Mencari sosok pemuda yang sangat ingin ia temui saat ini. Tapi ternyata ia tak ada. Mungkin Naruto marah padanya. Marah karena ia memberitahukan hal yang sangat penting diwaktu yang tak tepat. Hinata akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum miris dalam hati.

"Hinata, sudah waktunya," panggil ibunya dari dalam mobil.

"_Hai', Okaa_-san," balasnya setengah berteriak. Ia kembali menatap wajah teman-temannya satu per satu. Tenten kembali terisak sambil menggenggam tangannya. "Teman-teman, _arigatou_ atas segalanya. Kalian teman terbaik yang pernah kupunya seumur hidupku. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kalian," ucap Hinata diiringi isakan tangis.

"Kabari aku ketika kau telah tiba di Inggris," Tenten kembali memeluk Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu melepaskan pelukannya, "Jika aku libur panjang, aku akan main kesini." Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badannya, memberikan salam perpisahan dengan sebaik mungkin. Sekali lagi ia pandangi sekolahnya. Ah, ia akan meninggalkan Konoha hari ini. Meninggalkan segalanya yang ada disini. Meninggalkan Naruto.

Ya, Naruto. Satu-satunya hal yang paling membuatnya berat untuk pindah sekolah. Namun apa boleh buat. Ia sudah mendapatkan tawaran untuk bersekolah di tempat yang bagus. Ia berpikir kalau kesempatan tak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi mungkin itu hanya alasan Hinata saja. Sebenarnya yang membuat Hinata setuju untuk pindah dari sekolah adalah ia tak mau sakit hati lagi. Hanya itu.

Hinata membalikkan badannya, ia berjalan menuju mobil dimana keluarganya telah menunggu. Dengan menghitung langkahnya yang pelan, Hinata kembali mengingat masa-masa ketika ia berada di sekolah ini. Ia ingat ketika awal masuk sekolah ia sering dijahili para senior dan Naruto selalu datang menolongnya. Ia ingat ketika dihukum berdiri di lorong karena tak membawa buku pelajaran dan Naruto ikut menemaninya. Ia ingat semuanya dan sebagian besar di ingatannya hanya ada Naruto.

"_Chottomatte_, Hinata!" terdengar suara teriakan dari belakang Hinata.

Hinata kenal betul suara itu. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan badannya. Dan benar saja, disana ia melihat Naruto dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah berjalan ke arahnya. Ditangannya ada seikat bunga putih. Bunga yang sudah pasti ditujukan padanya.

"Kau mau pergi tanpa berpamitan denganku, huh, Hinata?" ucapnya dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Nampaknya ia habis berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Hal itu dapat terlihat dari banyaknya peluh yang mengalir di dahi Naruto.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku-"

"Untukmu,"potong Naruto seraya memberikan bunga yang ada ditangannya tersebut. Carnation putih yang amat cantik dengan hiasan pita berwarna lavender, warna kesukaan Hinata.

Airmata kembali menggenangi pelupuk mata Hinata, "_A-arigatou_," ucapnya.

"Bunga ini khusus hanya kuberikan padamu, Hinata. Aku tak akan pernah memberikan bunga ini pada siapapun seumur hidupku. Tak akan pernah. Jadi, jangan lupakan aku," tangan Naruto terlihat gemetar ketika memberikan bunga itu pada Hinata.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu, Naruto-kun," Hinata kembali terisak. Benteng pertahanan terakhirnya jebol dan itu semua karena seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Ia peluk dengan erat gadis yang ia cintai itu karena mungkin ini terakhir kalinya Naruto bisa memeluk Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu tak mampu berkata apapun, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menangis terisak sejadi-jadinya. Tubuh mungilnya gemetar dalam pelukan Naruto.

Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya dengan tidak rela, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hinata. Aku…," Naruto berhenti untuk mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia lebih memilih mengucapkannya di dalam hati. _'Aku mencintaimu selamanya, Hinata,'_ batin Naruto lirih.

Hinata mengangguk, ia mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya, "Kau juga, Naruto-kun. Jangan terlalu banyak makan _ramen_, nanti kau sakit."

"Ya, akan aku penuhi permintaanmu," Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

Hinata akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. "_Sayonara_, Naruto-kun. _Aishiteru_," gumamnya sambil tersenyum dalam tangisannya.

Naruto disana hanya bisa lagi-lagi hanya bisa melihat Hinata pergi meninggalkannya. Yang pertama di atap sekolah, dan sekarang pun juga. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengejar Hinata. Ia terlalu takut untuk terluka lagi. Ia berpikir lebih baik seperti ini. Setidaknya ia bisa berteman dengan Hinata selamanya.

Angin dingin nan sejuk di musim semi dan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran disana menjadi saksi terpisahnya mereka berdua.

* * *

_**-White Carnation-**_

* * *

_Holla_, _mina_-san!

Wah~~ banyak sekali ternyata chapter duanya. Aku kira akan sedikit dan aku bisa menceritakan sampai setting empat tahun kemudian. Ternyata diluar perkiraan, aku ngetik bagaikan kesurupan

Oh, _okay_, abaikan.

Mungkin banyaknya chapter akan berbeda dari yang aku rencanakan diawal. Akan aku tambah satu chapter lagi atau bahkan nggak akan aku tambah chapternya tapi nggak aku kasih epilog.

Argh, maafkan author yang sedang galau ini. _Gomennasai_, _mina_

Yosh, terus dukung aku dalam pemubuatan karya yang lebih bagus dan baik lagi!

_Adios_!


	3. Chapter 3

_**5 tahun kemudian, City of London.**_

"Hinata, _can I ask you something_?" tanya seorang pria dengan logat khas Inggris-Skotlandia pada wanita berambut indigo yang saat ini sedang sibuk dengan barang bawaan yang menumpuk di kedua tangannya.

Wanita itu, Hyuuga Hinata, menoleh ke asal suara, "Ah-..oh.._o-of course_." Hinata kembali menata barang-barang yang ada di tangannya dengan asal. Maniknya melirik _lift_ yang sepertinya masih di lantai sepuluh. Masih jauh dari tempatnya saat ini yang berada di lantai dasar

Pria bermata pe dengan rambut coklat itu kembali memandangi Hinata dengan mata penuh kekaguman. "_Will you go out with me_?"ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Hampir saja Hinata menjatuhkan barang-barang yang ada ditangannya saat ini. Ia langsung saja memandang pria yang ada disampingnya itu, pria yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak mereka masih menjadi mahasiswa. Hinata berpikir kalau pria disampingnya itu sangat berani karena berani mengajaknya berkencan di tempat umum, di depan banyak orang. Ya, itu semua benar. Yang mengantri depan pintu _lift_ bukan hanya mereka saja, ada sekitar empat orang berdiri di belakang mereka. Ah, orang Barat. Tidak seperti budaya negara asalnya. Biasanya mereka mengatakan hal itu ditempat sepi agar terkesan romantis. Disini semuanya memang beda.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya dan berpikir. Tak mungkin semudah itu ia mengiyakan ajakan kencan temannya itu. Hinata merasa selama ini mereka hanya berteman biasa. Dan ia selalu menjaga perasaannya pada siapapun yang dekat dengannya. Ia takut kejadian yang lalu terulang. Ya, kejadian saat ia masih SMA dulu. Tentang dirinya dan Naruto.

"Alex, _I'm busy and had a lot of something to do. I'm happy you asking me to go out. But now, I'm not ready for that. Sorry_." Pintu lift terbuka setelah Hinata selesai mengucapkan apa yang mau ia sampaikan pada Alex. Dengan ragu-ragu ia melihat ke arah Alex, tapi sepertinya pria itu merasa tidak keberatan. Ia masih belum menyerah. Manik peraknya makin berkilat, ia terlihat semakin tertantang mendekati Hinata.

"_Okay. I'll wait until you ready_," balasnya seraya tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung di kedua pipinya. Pria yang satu ini memang tampan. Sangat tampan malah. Matanya berwarna perak yang dipadupadankan rambut coklat gelapnya. Tingginya seratus sembilan puluh sentimeter dengan perawakan tegap dan berdada bidang. Warna kulitnya tidak seperti warna kulit ras kaukasoid kebanyakan. Warnanya _tan_. Warna kulit yang sama dengan yang Naruto miliki. Ah, Naruto lagi. Kenapa ingatannya selalu terperangkap di sekitar Naruto?

Hinata memang belum bisa melupakan Naruto. Pria berambut _blonde_ itu selalu ada dalam ingatannya. Dan anehnya akhir-akhir ini ia selalu bermimpi tentangnya. Namun dalam mimpinya Naruto tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang sejak dulu selalu sukses membuat hatinya melayang.

Kembali lagi ke dirinya yang sekarang, Hinata lalu fokus ke barang bawaannya yang sebagian dibawa oleh Alex juga. "_Thanks. But will you waiting me forever? I'm not good for you. I can't think you as a man, but friend_."

"_Yeah, I know that_," balasnya lagi. Denting _lift_ sudah berbunyi. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya keluar dari sana.

Hinata dan Alex berjalan berdampingan menuju meja Hinata. Untuk meletakkan barang bawaan tentunya. Bekerja disini tidak boleh sembarangan. Jika ketahuan mengobrol akan langsung dipanggil atasan untuk diberikan peringatan. Aturannya sangat ketat memang, namun inilah yang membuat perusahaan tempat Hinata bekerja maju pesat karena pegawainya yang disiplin.

"_Thanks_, Alex. _For bringing my stuff_," ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum. Beban ditangannya kini menghilang, berpindah ke atas meja kerjanya yang cukup besar.

"Nah, _no problem. You can ask me anything. I'll help you everytime_," balas Alex seraya berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang kembali sibuk menata barang-barangnya.

Hari ini memang Hinata baru saja dipindahkan ke kantor yang sama dengan Alex. Sebelumnya ia bekerja tak jauh di tempat ia tinggal, Chelsea. Namun atas rekomendasi atasannya ia dipindah dan sekarang disinilah ia. Di jantung Kota London, City of London, salah satu kota tersibuk di Inggris.

Setelah setengah jam ia membereskan mejanya, ia langsung menghadap ke atasannya untuk melapor. Setelah itu ia kembali ke mejanya lagi. Sudah satu tahun setelah kelulusannya dari universitas dan ia telah _lost contact_ dengan teman-temannya yang ada di Jepang. Tak ada saudara yang bisa mengabari dari sana. Karena satu-satunya yang ia punya hanya keluarganya. Dan semuanya berada di Inggris bersamanya.

Ia menyalakan komputernya, ingin mengecek apakah ada _email_ yang masuk. Hampir tiap hari ia mengirimkan pesan ke Tenten. Namun sejak satu tahun yang lalu, tak satupun pesan yang ia balas. Sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan agar bisa mendapatkan sedikit kabar dari Jepang, namun hasilnya nihil.

Hinata membuka _email_nya. Ternyata ada satu pesan yang masuk. Itu pesan dari Tenten. Senyuman lebar merekah di paras cantiknya yang saat ini makin dewasa. Hinata telah memotong mahkota indigo kesayangannya hingga sebahu. Ketika sampai di Inggris, ia merubah total seluruh penampilannya dan mempertahankannya hingga sekarang. Ia tak mau menjadi Hinata yang dulu. Karena menjadi Hinata yang dulu mengingatkannya akan kenangan pahit masa SMA.

_._

_Hai Hinata, apa kabar? _Gomen_ karena sudah satu tahun tak membalas pesanmu. Aku tahu kau pasti khawatir karena tak mendapat balasan dariku. Sekali lagi, _gomennasai_….._

.

Hinata terus saja membaca isi pesan Tenten yang sebagian besar menceritakan tentang keadaan wanita berambut coklat itu serta teman-teman SMA-nya. Tapi dari sekian banyak hal yang Tenten ceritakan, tak ada satupun nama Naruto yang tertulis disana. Ah, biarkanlah. Hinata tahu kalau Tenten tak mau mengungkit Naruto lagi dihadapannya. Manik _amethyst_ Hinata kembali membaca pesan dari Tenten.

_._

…_.Musim semi nanti angkatan kita akan mengadakan reuni di aula sekolah. Jika kau sempat, datanglah Hinata-chan. Banyak orang yang menanyakanmu. Mereka semua merindukanmu, begitu juga aku. Acara ini tanpa undangan, kau tinggal hadir saja. Aku menunggumu…._

.

Musim semi? Berarti tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Ini keputusan sulit untuknya. Ia baru saja berpindah hari ini. Mana mungkin ia diizinkan cuti dalam waktu dekat? Tapi, peduli setan. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya, toh uang hasil menabungnya sudah cukup untuk biaya ke Jepang dan hidupnya disana nanti. Masalah pekerjaan ia bisa atur nanti.

Setelah membaca pesan dari Tenten, Hinata merasa mantap. Ia akan bekerja disini selama beberapa minggu dan langsung meminta izin untuk cuti. Jika tidak diberikan, ia ingin mengundurkan diri dan langsung terbang ke Jepang. Entah keberanian itu ia dapatkan darimana. Ia sendiripun tak tahu.

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, and Death Chara  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**#****NHTD5misconception**

**_Gogatsu no Kaze present_**

**-****WHITE CARNATION****-**

* * *

_**Beberapa minggu kemudian, Jepang.**_

Hinata menaikkan kacamata hitamnya. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak dan ia memejamkan mata. Dengan pelan ia menarik nafasnya, mencoba merasakan sensasinya dengan sepenuh hati. Ia di Jepang sekarang! Senyumnya terkembang. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menjelajah seisi bandara. Rata-rata dipenuhi dengan orang senegaranya. Ia tersenyum lagi.

Ingatannya lalu melaju ke beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia meminta izin dengan atasannya. Dan jawabannya adalah tidak bisa. Ia tidak boleh cuti karena baru saja bergabung dengan perusahaan. Namun dengan santainya ia mengiyakan dan saat itu juga ia menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri. Alex yang mengetahui kejadian itu juga sangat terkejut. Bahkan sempat mencegah Hinata unuk keluar dari kantor.

Namun usaha pria itu sia-sia. Hinata sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk pergi ke Jepang. Tak terasa sudah empat tahun ia tak menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya tersebut. Terakhir kali ia ke Jepang ketika liburan musim dingin di penghujung kelas tiga SMA. Sudah sangat lama.

Tangannya lalu sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ia ingin menelepon Tenten. Sudah berkali-kali Hinata meneleponnya, tapi tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari bandara dan mencari hotel untuk menginap.

* * *

**-**_**White Carnation-**_

* * *

Suasana saat ini ramai di aula SMA Konoha. Tentu saja, saat ini diadakan acara reuni. Diluar dari perkiraan, banyak orang yang hadir. Mereka yang hadir sudah berubah dari lima tahun yang lalu, mereka semakin dewasa.

Banyak orang yang saling berpelukan rindu dengan teman-temannya yang sudah jarang mereka temui. Suasana ceria dan hangat sangat terlihat disini. Aula yang biasanya kosong dan sepi saat ini ramai diisi banyak orang.

Di depan gerbang sekolah Hinata berdiri mematung. Ia masih ingat akan perpisahannya dengan teman-temannya lima tahun yang lalu. Perpisahan yang sangat menyedihkan. Lalu, Naruto datang memberikannya bunga. Dan perpisahan itu akhirnya bukan hanya menyedihkan, tapi juga menyakitkan bagi Hinata. Ia sangat merindukan Naruto saat ini. Bahkan setiap hari setelah ia pergi meninggalkan Jepang.

Beberapa orang melihatnya dengan bingung saat melintasi gerbang sekolah. Mungkin mereka tak mengenali Hinata yang sekarang. Penampilannya saat ini bukan seperti Hinata lima tahun lalu yang selalu identik dengan rambut panjang indigonya. Walaupun gaya berpakaiannya masih sama, tapi aura yang Hinata pancarkan telah berbeda.

"Hi-Hinata-chan!" sapa seseorang dari arah belakang Hinata. Langsung saja Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan benar saja Tenten melambai riang seraya berlari ke arahnya.

"Tenten-chan," Hinata langsung saja menghambur memeluk Tenten. Sahabat yang amat ia rindukan. Air matanya merebak, bak tanggul yang jebol.

"Aku hampir saja tak mengenalimu seandainya kau tak memakai tas itu. Kau sudah banyak berubah, Hinata-chan." Tenten mempererat pelukannya. Senang sekali rasanya Hinata benar-benar telah kembali ke Jepang.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya memotong rambutku," ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. "Saat berpisah kau menangis. Kenapa saat bertemu juga menangis?" ledek Hinata pada Tenten yang ternyata juga sama terharunya.

Tenten mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangannya, "Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi selain menangis," ia lalu tertawa. Tawa Tenten menular juga pada Hinata. Akhirnya mereka berdua saling tertawa. Tawa lepas yang selama ini Hinata rindukan.

"Disini masih dingin, Tenten-chan. Lebih baik kita segera ke dalam," ajak Hinata.

Tenten mengangguk, "Lagipula sepertinya teman-teman kita sudah banyak yang datang. Aku bertaruh pasti mereka tidak mengenalimu yang sudah berubah menjadi makin cantik."

Hinata tersenyum, "_Arigatou_. Tapi kau juga tak kalah cantik. Apalagi rambutmu sudah tak kau gulung dua seperti dulu. Rambutmu yang tergerai sangat indah," pujinya balik.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam aula. Tapi sebelum masuk, mereka harus mengisi daftar hadir tamu di penerima tamu. Penerima tamunya kebetulan adalah teman mereka. Apa yang diucapkan Tenten ternyata benar. Untuk sesaat Hinata tak dikenali, namun ketika ia menuliskan namanya dalam daftar temannya itu langsung terkejut dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menurutnya…aneh?

"Tenten-chan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tapi tak ku ketahui? Rasanya mereka semua menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Apa semua ini benar-benar karena penampilanku yang berubah atau hanya perasaanku saja?" _amethyst_ Hinata memandang ke segala penjuru aula. Dan tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya itu masih ada, bahkan makin menjadi. Ada beberapa orang yang berbisik sambil melirik ke arahnya. "Bisa kau beritahu aku, ada apa ini?"

Hinata menoleh ke sahabatnya yang berdiri disampingnya. Tenten terlihat mencurigakan, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Wanita berambut coklat panjang itu bagaikan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak bisa ia ucapkan. Seperti ada yang menahannya. Entah apa.

"Aku bisa memberitahumu," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba. Itu Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat dekat Naruto. "Mungkin karena ini." Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah amplop pada Hinata. Pada awalnya Hinata ragu untuk mengambilnya. Tapi kalau itu semua adalah jawaban yang ia inginkan, ia harus mengambilnya.

Ia perhatikan amplop lavender yang ada di tangannya itu. Sepertinya ia mengenali amplop tersebut. Ia kembali melirik Tenten, wajahnya tidak berubah dari yang tadi. Raut wajah yang menunjukkan antara rasa simpati dan bersalah. Hinata juga melirik Sasuke yang nampaknya masih memperhatikan dirinya yang memegang amplop. Sebenarnya amplop apa ini?

Hinata lalu membuka amplop itu. Dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan isinya dan membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya. Ketika ia melihat tulisannya, nafas Hinata tercekat seketika. Ini tulisannya. Ia menatap Tenten lalu Sasuke secara bergantian dengan raut wajah terkejutnya, "Ini suratku untuk Naruto-kun. Kenapa bisa ada padamu?"

"Bukan Naruto yang memberikannya padaku, tapi aku yang mengambil surat itu darinya," jelas Sasuke.

"Apa maksudnya, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Matanya kembali melihat kesekelilingnya. Ia melihat kalau semua mata orang-orang yang ada disana tertuju padanya.

"Surat ini tak dibutuhkan bila si penerima sudah tak ada-"

"Hentikan, Sasuke-kun!" bentak Tenten. Ia lalu menggandeng Hinata keluar dari aula. Tenten harus mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Semuanya. Walaupun itu akan menjadi sebuah pukulan hebat bagi Hinata.

Hinata menurut saja ketika Tenten menarik tangannya untuk meninggalkan aula. Toh ia juga sudah merasa tak nyaman berada disana. Ia bagaikan hewan sirkus. Tontonan menarik bagi banyak orang. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin disampaikan Sasuke-kun, Tenten-chan?"

Tenten menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terisak. Hinata bingung atas perubahan emosi Tenten yang begitu cepat. Dan sekarang sahabatnya itu menangis. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Kuharap kau bisa tabah setelah mendengar apa yang ingin aku sampaikan," ucap Tenten disela isakan tangisnya.

Hinata mengangguk bingung, "Walaupun seburuk apapun, aku siap mendengarnya, Tenten-chan."

"Naruto…dia…," tangis Tenten makin menjadi-jadi.

Hinata merasakan firasat buruk. Tenten tak mungkin se-emosional ini jika masalahnya tidak terlalu serius. Ia juga bukan orang yang suka membohongi orang lain, apalagi sahabatnya sendiri. "Ada apa dengan Naruto-kun?"

Tenten tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata, "Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. Maafkan aku yang tidak memberitahukan hal ini. Aku takut terjadi hal yang buruk padamu jika kabar ini sampai ke telingamu."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan dirimu yang tak memberiku kabar selama setahun belakangan ini?"

Tenten mengangguk, "Naruto-kun…dia…dia kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu. Dan nyawanya tak terselamatkan." Wanita berambut coklat itu kembali terisak.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Wanita beriris _amethyst_ itu hanya terdiam. Ucapan Tenten tadi bergaung di telinganya. Dan ia bersumpah mendengar petir. Bahkan di hari yang secerah ini. Tak ada satu katapun yang terucap dari bibir Hinata. Air matapun seakan enggan untuk keluar.

"Hi-Hinata?" Tenten melepaskan pelukannya untuk memastikan keadaan Hinata saat ini.

"Bohong..," gumam Hinata.

Tenten menggeleng lemah. Sebenarnya akan lebih baik jika ia memang benar-benar berbohong. Tapi sayangnya tidak, "Aku tidak bohong, Hinata-chan."

"Bohong..," gumaman itu keluar lagi dari mulut Hinata. Kini air mata sudah menggenagi pelupuk matanya.

"Hinata-chan, itu-"

"Bohong!" teriaknya. "Bohong! Itu semua bohong…'kan?" teriakannya berganti menjadi lirihan.

"Dia tak berbohong, Hinata. Kau bisa memastikannya sendiri." Sasuke memberikan sebuah kertas yang isinya adalah letak makam Naruto. "Aku tak mau menyalahkanmu atas kematiannya. Tapi memang penyebab kematian Naruto adalah surat yang ada di genggamanmu itu."

Hinata kembali melihat surat yang ada di tangan kanannya. Surat yang ia selipkan di buku Naruto sebagai perjuangan terakhirnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia ingat betul kalau surat ini berisikan tentang curahan hati yang ia berikan untuk Naruto seorang. Pengakuan cinta seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang tidak berani mengatakan secara langsung.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan datar khas miliknya. Ia mengingat kembali peristiwa satu tahun yang lalu. Ketika Naruto masih hidup…

* * *

_**-White Carnation-**_

* * *

**Flashback on: satu tahun yang lalu**

Cuaca sedikit berawan, namun angin yang bertiup masih dingin. Maklum, baru pergantian musim dingin ke musim semi. Hal ini selalu terjadi setiap tahun. Tak ada yang bisa mengeluh atau tak ada hal penting yang harus dikeluhkan. Karena memang sedang musimnya. Sang Uchiha bungsu saat ini sedang mengendarai mobil untuk menuju kerumah sahabatnya. Sahabat karibnya yang juga sering dijadikan musuhnya untuk adu mulut.

"Eh, _Teme_. Jarang sekali melihatmu datang kerumahku pagi-pagi begini," ucap pria berambut _blonde_, Namikaze Naruto, dengan riangnya. Seperti biasa.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku ini dan langsung pulang. Kalau bukan karena buku ini untuk apa aku datang kesini dan melihat tampang bodohmu di hari liburku? Lebih baik aku tidur di kamar," ucapnya santai. Sasuke memang paling handal membuat orang naik darah.

Kedutan empat siku langsung tercetak jelas di pelipis Naruto, "Ya..ya.. terserah apa katamu. Kau hanya mengembalikan buku ini, 'kan?" Naruto mengambil buku yang ada di tangan Sasuke dengan cepat. "Pulang sana," usirnya.

Walaupun sudah berumur dua puluh dua tahun, kelakuan mereka masih sama seperti anak-anak. Jika bertemu selalu bertengkar. Rasanya selalu saja ada masalah jika mereka berdua bercakap-cakap.

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku juga sudah ingin pulang." Baru saja Sasuke ingin melangkahkan kakinya, suara ibu Naruto lantas terdengar.

"Loh, Sasu-chan! Kenapa buru-buru? Hari ini kau libur, 'kan? Ayo masuk dulu," serentetan pertanyaan serta paksaan untuk berkunjung datang dari ibu Naruto, Namikaze Kushina.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menolak. Namun tak sopan rasanya jika berlaku seperti itu terhadap orang tua. Akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk dengan berat hati. Mereka berdua akhirnya berada di kamar Naruto. Sasuke langsung ambil posisi tidur di atas ranjang. Ia memang telah terbiasa main dirumah pria itu, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Seminggu ini aku lelah dengan pekerjaanku. Sebaiknya kau jangan menggangu tidurku," ucap Sasuke seraya menutup matanya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berkata sesuatu lagi, "Ah iya! Coba kau lihat yang ada diantara lembaran buku yang kupinjam itu. Sepertinya ada surat yang terselip disana."

"Surat?" Naruto langsung membolak-balik halaman buku untuk menemukan surat tersebut. Benar saja, sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna lavender. Bayangannya langsung saja tertuju pada Hinata yang memang menyukai warna itu. "Ini dari Hinata," ucapnya.

Sasuke yang seharusnya tertidur kini malah terbangun karena penasaran. Ia melihat Naruto yang sedang serius membaca surat yang Hinata berikan. Sasuke melihat beberapa isi dari surat itu karena posisinya yang berada di atas ranjang, sedangkan Naruto membaca surat itu disamping ranjang.

.

_Yang aku tahu, aku hanya mencintaimu. Dan aku tak pernah menyesalinya, Naruto-kun…_

.

Dua kalimat itu membuat mata Sasuke sedikit melebar. Ternyata Sang Nona Hyuuga tak sepengecut yang ia kira. Yang ia remehkan saat ini malah pria bodoh yang ada di dekatnya kini. Pria yang saat ini wajahnya bersemu merah karena terlalu senang. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu atas pengakuan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sang pria yang ditanya langsung gagap dan salah tingkah, "_Te-Teme_! Kau mengintip, ya?" Wajahnya bertambah merah karena malu.

"Cih," decih Sasuke. "Apa yang ada di depan mataku, ya aku lihat. Salahmu sendiri membacanya di depanku," kilahnya.

Naruto mendengus kesal. Ia lalu kembali memandangi surat dari Hinata, "Aku harus membalasnya segera." Ia bergegas berdiri dan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu di sana. Sebuah kotak cincin dan buku tabungan. "Sepertinya tabunganku cukup untuk pergi ke Inggris," gumamnya.

"Kau gila, ya?" ucap Sasuke yang mendengar gumaman Naruto tadi.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah menantang pada sahabatnya itu. Tangannya lalu bergerak mengambil tas gendong dan memasukkan baju seadanya dengan asal.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah tak terkejut lagi dengan tindakan Naruto yang selalu terburu-buru. Ia sudah terbiasa melihatnya. "Jadi, kau ingin menyusulnya hari ini?"

Naruto mengangguk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Sasuke. Ia masih fokus memasukkan barang-barang yang ingin dia bawa, "_Passport_. Dimana _passport_ku?" gumamnya sambil berkeliling kamar. Mencari _passport_nya dari laci satu ke laci yang lain.

"Aku akan bilang pada _Oba_-san kalau kau ingin ke Inggris hari ini," Sasuke tak jadi tidur. Ia lantas keluar kamar dan benar-benar ingin memberitahukan kepergian Naruto yang mendadak itu pada Kushina.

Dan diluar dugaan, Kushina mengizinkan. Sebenarnya Naruto memang sudah lama ingin ke Inggris menyusul Hinata. Namun selalu dilarang Kushina. Kushina berpikir kalau saat inilah waktu yang tepat. Umur Naruto sudah cukup untuk berpergian jauh sendiri. "Aku akan bilang pada ayahmu. Yang harus kau khawatirkan adalah dirimu sendiri. Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana," ucap Kushina seraya mengantar kepergian Naruto.

"Aku sudah mengecek kalau ada penerbangan ke Inggris satu jam lagi. Kalau jalanan tidak macet, kita akan tiba di bandara sekitar empat puluh lima menit lagi," kata Naruto. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan kegembiraan luar biasa. Karena kurang dari dua puluh empat jam lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Memangnya kau sudah tau Hinata tinggal dimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada jalan raya. Tentu saja, ia sedang mengemudi.

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku sudah mendapatkan alamat Hinata dari Tenten. Ya, walaupun dengan sedikit paksaan." Ia teringat ketika susah payah meminta informasi mengenai Hinata melalui Tenten. Bahkan dirinya rela menjadi _stalker_ agar Tenten mau memberikan alamat Hinata padanya. Dan dengan berat hati, Tenten memberikannya. Dengan berat hati dan omelan panjang lebar tentunya.

"Macet," Sasuke memperhatikan laju kendaraan yang semakin lama semakin melambat. Benar saja, jalanan macet. Tapi itu adalah satu-satunya jalan tercepat menuju bandara. Jalan lain jika dilewati harus memutar dan bisa memakan waktu satu setengah jam. "Sepertinya karena lampu merah," tambahnya.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya dengan cemas. Ia harus sampai bandara kira-kira setengah jam lagi, kalau tidak ia akan ketinggalan pesawat. Tiketnya sudah ia pesan lewat telepon. Dan ia tak mau membatalkannya. "_Kuso_!" umpatnya.

"Sasuke, sepertinya aku akan berlari sampai melewati lampu merah dan melanjutkannya dengan naik taksi. Kalau tidak, aku akan ketinggalan pesawat," Naruto lalu melepas _safety_ _belt_nya dan bergegas keluar dari mobil. "_Arigatou_, _Teme_. Sampai jumpa lagi," ucap pria _blonde_ itu sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Ada perasaan yang mengganjal di benak Sasuke. Tak biasanya ia berpamitan secara formal dengannya. Biasanya pria itu selalu berlalu tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun. Itu sudah ciri khasnya. Dan satu lagi. Sampai jumpa? Sampai jumpa untuk apa?

Lamunan Sasuke langsung buyar dan teralihkan ke keramaian yang jauh berada di depannya. Jalanan bukan hanya ramai karena macet, tapi juga terjadi sesuatu. Dan firasat buruk seketika mampir ke pikirannya.

"Ada yang tertabrak mobil di depan lampu merah sana. Korban tak sadarkan diri."

Selentingan ucapan di tangkap telinga Sasuke ketika ia membuka jendela mobilnya. Ia tak mau berburuk sangka dulu. Tak mungkin si bodoh itu yang menjadi korbannya. Ia menenangkan pikirannya. Mengabaikan hal disekitarnya dan mendengarkan musik, namun jendela mobilnya masih ia buka.

"Si korban tewas ditempat. Darah yang keluar banyak sekali." Lagi-lagi ada pejalan kaki dari arah berlawanan menceritakan tentang kejadian yang ada di depan sana. Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Menurut polisi yang memeriksa, sepertinya korban hari ini akan berpergian ke luar negeri. Ada _passport_ di dalam tasnya. Dan sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir ia seperti memanggil nama seseorang." Telinga Sasuke makin menajam. "Siapa ya, namanya? Ah iya! Saksi mata mendengar kalau korban menyebut nama Hinata dengan pelan."

Sasuke sontak langsung keluar dari mobilnya. Ia berlari menuju lokasi kejadian. Dan pemandangan seumur hidup yang tak pernah ia inginkan terjadi. Ia melihat sahabat karibnya menjemput ajalnya hari ini.

**Flashback off**

* * *

_**-White Carnation-**_

* * *

Suasana disini damai dan tenang. Yang terdengar hanyalah kicauan burung serta semilir angin yang membelai dedaunan. Hinata dengan langkahnya yang masih ling-lung berjalan di tengah-tengah area pemakaman umum. Ya, ia ke makam Naruto sore itu.

"Hinata-chan?" sapaan itu membuat Hinata kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau sudah sampai di area makam.

"Kushina-_obasan_," gumamnya pelan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Merasa malu dan bersalah di depan ibu Naruto. Kenapa ia malah bertemu dengannya di saat yang tidak tepat? Hinata bahkan sudah tak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu dengan Kushina.

"Kau mau mengunjungi Naruto?" ucapnya seraya tersenyum. "Bibi baru saja selesai berdoa di makamnya. Mau bibi antar?" tawar Kushina. Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata yang gemetar dan dingin. "Aku yakin kau sudah tau tentang penyebab kematian Naruto. Tapi ini semua bukan salahmu, bukan salah siapapun." Jelasnya.

Hinata mengangguk. Airmatanya keluar tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Ia berjalan sambil terisak, "_Gomennasai_," gumaman itu berulangkali ia ucapkan pada Kushina.

"Hari ini tepat peringatan satu tahun meninggalnya Naruto. Aku senang kau bisa datang kesini untuk mendoakannya." Langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan 'Namikaze Naruto'. Disana ada sebuah foto yang dibingkai dengan kayu berukir. Foto itu memperlihatkan senyuman Naruto. Senyuman yang sangat bahagia. "Aku masih ada urusan lain, jadi kau kutinggal ya."

Hinata mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Kushina, "_Gomennasai_, _Oba_-san," ia kembali terisak.

"Hinata-chan, yang sudah terjadi tak bisa disesali. Itu sudah menjadi masa lalu yang tak bisa kembali lagi. Jangan berpikir kalau seseorang yang meninggalkan kita, mereka akan hilang selamanya. Itu tidak benar, Hinata-chan. Mereka selalu hidup dalam diri kita. Mereka akan selalu hidup setiap kita mengenangnya," jelas Kushina. Ia lalu membelai rambut Hinata, "Hiduplah dengan bahagia. Anakku pasti juga menginginkan hal yang sama," wanita paruh baya itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata dengan senyuman terkembang diwajahnya.

Hinata kini sendiri. Ia berdiri di depan nisan yang ada foto Naruto disana. Airmatanya keluar semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia bahkan sampai jatuh berlutut karena tak kuasa menahan segala beban kesedihan yang ada pada dirinya. Hinata berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Ia tak peduli lagi, sungguh tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah Naruto ada di hadapannya sekarang juga.

Andaikan saja dulu ia mengatakan perasaannya. Andaikan saja dulu ia mencegah Naruto untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Shion. Andaikan saja ia tak terburu-buru untuk pindah sekolah. Andaikan saja…andaikan. Kata-kata andaikan terus menggema di otak Hinata. Ia sangat menyesalinya sampai dititik dimana ia rela mati karenanya. Ia hanya ingin Naruto_nya_ kembali. _Kami_-sama, kenapa Engkau begitu kejam?

Tiba-tiba hal gila muncul di benak Hinata. Ia mantap untuk melakukannya. Langsung saja ia berlari meninggalkan makam Naruto dan bergegas menuju ke tempat itu. Tempat dimana segala penderitaan batinnya akan terobati. Tempat dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Tempat dimana ia bisa melupakan segalanya.

* * *

_**-White Carnation-**_

* * *

Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Hinata masih belum mau membuka matanya. Selang oksigen dan alat bantu pendeteksi detak jantung masih menempel di tubuhnya. Keluarga Hinata menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruang rawatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal gila seperti itu, Nak?" lirih Hitomi, ibu Hinata.

Setelah Hinata mengalami kecelakaan awal bulan lalu, memang seluruh keluarga Hinata yang ada di Inggris kembali ke Jepang. Pada awalnya mereka semua sangat terkejut karena Hinata yang baru tiga hari ke Jepang dikabarkan kecelakaan hingga koma. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi mereka semua langsung berangkat untuk mengetahui kondisi Hinata.

Pertama kali yang mereka lihat saat tiba di rumah sakit adalah kondisi Hinata yang kritis dan nyaris tak terselamatkan. Hinata mengalami patah tulang rusuk serta pendarahan di bagian perut dan otak. Hal ini yang menyebabkan ia koma dan dalam kondisi yang membahayakan. Dokter pun berkata walaupun sudah semaksimal mungkin ia mencoba untuk memancing kesadaran Hinata, namun hasilnya sia-sia. Hinata bagaikan tak punya gairah untuk hidup lagi. Seperti tinggal menunggu dicabut nyawanya.

"_Nee_-chan kapan sadar? Hanabi merindukamu," isak Hanabi tanpa henti disamping ibunya.

Kakak sepupu serta ayahnya tak bisa berbuat apapun. Mereka pasrah dengan apa yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Tapi mereka berusaha semampu mungkin agar membuat kemauan Hinata untuk sadar kembali. Mereka hanya ingin Hinata hidup, apapun yang terjadi.

Sementara Hinata terlihat bagaikan putri tidur yang enggan membuka matanya jika tidak dibangunkan oleh pangeran yang tepat. Namun sayang pangeran itu sudah jauh berada di alam baka. Apakah Hinata pada akhirnya akan memilih untuk sadarkan diri?

"Aku tak ingin kau mati, Hinata. Sadarlah untukku," bisikan lembut dari antah berantah membuat kejutan di pendeteksi detak jantung Hinata. Hal itu menandakan kalau Hinata mengenali suara tersebut.

* * *

_**-White Carnation-**_

* * *

Pagi yang sejuk di awal musim panas. Suara jangkrik sayup-sayup mulai terdengar memeriahkan suasana pagi. Seorang wanita dengan berpakaian serba putih mengunjungi makam dengan ditemani seorang gadis kecil yang ada di dalam gandengannya. Tangan kirinya membawa seikat besar bunga putih. Bunga carnation putih.

"_Okaa_-chan, kapan sampai?" tanya gadis kecil itu. Pipi gembilnya nampak merah karena kelelahan.

Sang ibu tersenyum pada anaknya untuk menenangkan, "Kau lihat makam yang ada di sana?" tunjuk sang ibu. "Itu makamnya."

Mata _amethtyst_ milik gadis kecil itu menyipit, tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum, "_Yatta_!" pekiknya riang.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sudah tiba di makam yang mereka tuju. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada sang gadis dan beralih untuk melepas ikatan yang mengikat bunga yang dibawanya. "_Hisashiburi_ _desu_, _Nee_-chan," sapanya pada makam yang bertuliskan 'Hyuuga Hinata' di nisannya.

"Itu _Oba_-chan yang fotonya ada dirumah kita," tunjuk gadis kecil itupada bingkai foto yang ada di depan nisan. "Dia _Oba_-chan yang punya nama sama denganku."

Hanabi menatap wajah putri kecilnya yang kini berumur lima tahun. Ia bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Nama yang sama dengan nama kakaknya. Ia memberikan nama Hinata pada anaknya untuk mengenang kakak yang ia sayangi. Ah, sudah tujuh tahun berlalu semenjak kematiannya.

Ya, Hinata tak pernah bangun dari komanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk kembali kepelukan Sang Maha Kuasa daripada pada keluarganya. Suatu pukulan yang amat telak serta menyakitkan bagi Hanabi dan keluarga. Hinata menghembuskan nafas terakhir setelah satu bulan lebih tak sadarkan diri. Pertengahan musim semi, menjadi hari terakhir Hinata berada didunia.

"Pasti kau sudah tenang bersama Naruto-_niisan_. Kuharap kau bahagia bersamanya." Hanabi mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. Bunga yang tadi ia bawa ia bagi menjadi dua. Satu untuk makam Hinata dan satu lagi untuk makam Naruto. Makam mereka berdampingan. "Kau bilang kau sangat menyukai carnation putih karena Naruto-_niisan_ pernah memberikannya untukmu. Hari ini aku membawakannya sebagai hadiah. Nee-chan, apakah kau tahu arti dari carnation putih? Dari buku yang aku baca, carnation putih mengartikan cinta sejati yang murni. Kuharap cinta kalian berdua seperti arti dari bunga ini," ucap Hanabi seraya meletakkan bunga di kedua makam.

Angin berhembus dengan lembut pada pagi musim panas itu. Hanabi menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. Berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Naruto dan Hinata di alam sana.

* * *

_**-White Carnation-**_

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

Holla mina-san!

Jumpa lagi dengan Kaze disini. Muehehe

*tengok fic yang ada di atas*

Sumpah Cuma ini ide yang ada dikepalaku, entah menyedihkan atau tidak, tapi aku berusaha untuk membuat karya yang terbaik supaya enak dibaca oleh kalian.

Bagaimana?

Mungkin ceritanya agak memaksa atau yah... semacamnya?

Aku mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih ke **Ho-chan** yang sudah mendengarkan kegalauanku mengenai isi cerita. _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Ho-chan. Untuk semua teman-teman di FB (terutama **Ochta** yang udah ngomel-ngomel supaya aku ngerampungin fic ini) yang sudah memberikan support dan respon yang luar biasa untuk fic-ku

Ucapan terimakasih juga aku tujukan pada:

**Choochan, guest1, Love NH, Admirer, ayussi, bala-san dewa hikkomori, vinara 28, Kitazawa Nami, mangetsuNaru, Chess sakura, NaruGankster, Durara, Hqhqhq, Amu B, guest, zoccshan, Cielyn Beltham, Waffle R. Dewey, sanasiah, blackschool, Niizuma Eiji, dan dylanNHL.**

Review kalian membuat semangatku naik 1000%. _Arigatou!_

Fic ini aku persembahkan pada kalian semua para pemberi support, kritik, dan saran. Mungkin tanpa kalian semua fic ini tak akan pernah ada (dan mungkin nggak akan selesai ditulis). Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak!

Akhir kata aku ucapkan, sampai bertemu lagi di karyaku yang lain!

Adios!


End file.
